I Told You I'd Find You
by Dame Fortune
Summary: [Oneshot.][Kirge.] Kid promised she'd find him. She doesn't break her promises. But does Serge want to be found? Has he moved on?


            Well, this storyline's been done to death, yeah, I know, but y'know what? I don't care! Not one bit!  This is my swing and if you don't like what I write, don't read it! If you like it, yay, I love you forever!! J  Either way, review and let me know what you think!  Constructive Criticism is always helpful for me! 

            Oh, and it's been months since I've played CC, so um, er, lol, excuse anything that's a little off. See, I've played the game nine times. One was in normal time, one was in SloMo (God, _that_ took me forever) and the rest were in fast motion, baby!! But it's been a bit, so….aheh, oh well.  Bear with me.

            Also, this is probably just going to be a pointless romantic, one-shot thing. ***Shrugs***

            \m/ (_) \m/   \m/ (_) \m/   \m/ (_) \m/   \m/ (_) \m/   \m/ (_) \m/

                                                      **ROCK ON!**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**                        _Kid_**

The light breeze brought the scent of the ocean and campfire smoke to the lone, blonde girl's nostrils.  She smiled softly and stretched, her bare fingertips reaching for the twinkling stars.  Her familiar, bulky gloves lay abandoned beside the fire.

            The night brought on sultry, seductive scents, while the day carried light, airy perfumes.  The nights were cool, dark, and quietly commanding, while the days were warm, vibrant and completely alive with movement.  Both brought on their own forms of pleasure and happiness, but for the young tomboyish girl, there were no feelings contentment in either form.  

The days rolled into nights, and the nights rolled back into days and so on went the cycle. Kid had long since lost count of how long she had been searching in that cycle. It seemed to be taking an eternity, but she wasn't so foolish as to believe that. 

            She sat down, burying her bare toes in the cool sand, next to the crackling, happy fire and watched the movements for a few, brief moments. It warmed her skin, probably gave it a healthy glow, but inside she was cold.  Cold, alone and frightened.  She wasn't sure what to do anymore.  She had sworn she would find him, no matter where he was.  She was looking, damned if she wasn't looking, but she wasn't finding.

            She was losing hope of ever finding _him_.  A picture or him flitted across her mind and she sighed in despair.  His dark blue hair, always looking like he had gelled it 'til it stood like that on it's own, slightly tucked under that funky bandana of his, but still kind of…soft…His eyes.  Those incredibly blue eyes, like the sea when it was stormy.  

            She shook her head and laughed at herself. Months ago, she would have never of had those kinds of thoughts. She really couldn't think about him, not until she had at least some tiny inkling as to where he was.  If she got sidetracked, she would surely never find him.  She toyed the chunky purple beads around her neck, lost in thought.  

Did he even want her to find him?  What if he had moved on with his life?  What if she had only been a passing thought in his mind? Had he already married Leena, like so many had assumed he would?  There were too many possibilities.

            She looked away from the mesmerizing blaze and looked out onto the tranquil, dark ocean.  It was so soothing, the way the waves lapped onto the sand. She sighed and dug her feet deeper into the sand.  

            Since when was she so poetic?  Or even that open with her feelings, even to herself?  This love business or whatever it was certainly wasn't her bag of tricks.  She stacked the fire a bit higher and settled down for some sleep.  Morning would come soon.

           ~*~

                        **_Serge_**

****

****He walked along the rock-strewn paths of Lizard Rock, happy to be away from Arni Village.  He looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed.  The weather matched his foul mood perfectly.  So much was expected of him and he didn't know if he could hold under the pressure.  Leena expected that they would marry before the year was out, but Serge wasn't sure he could do that.  He didn't love her, hadn't even proposed to her.  As a matter of fact, he loved someone else…

            _No!  _His mind shouted.  _Do not think about her.  She's gone and she's not coming back.  It doesn't matter that she told you she would.  She won't._

He rubbed his eyes vigorously.  Kid wasn't coming back, he knew that.  But…just in case, he didn't want to commit to Leena. There had always been an attraction there, sure, but it wasn't anything there that Serge would really give a second thought to, if she stopped caring.  

            Maybe he should just marry her.  Have a few kids.  He laughed hollowly as he imagined what his life would be like with Leena.  Nothing he wanted any part of, he admitted.  What he wanted, actually, was to have some adventure back in his life.  

            He looked out at the approaching water.  He had emerged from the coral tree that protected Opassa Beach from Lizard Rock and wished that he could once more go through the other world.  _Foolish_, he chided himself.  _You're lucky to even be alive and you want to go back to that kind of danger?  Don't be a moron._

            He stared out over the water.  When he was younger, he and Leena had sat on this beach and talked about what they wanted to do with their lives.  Then, he had come to this beach to change worlds, and then finally fight the Time Devourer and now, he came to this beach alone.  To think.  To be closer to Kid, somehow.

            The soothing sound of the ocean slapping at the sandy beach calmed Serge's nerves somewhat. The cool breeze that blew in from the ocean was refreshing and Serge turned his face up once again to the sky and let the wind caress his face and blow gently at his clothes.  

He smiled as he remembered that exact feeling when he crossed between the worlds.  He recalled the freedom and the excitement.  He no longer got either of those feelings, being confined to the village like he was.

He kicked sand with his boot.  He was snapped out of his dreamlike state when the scent of burning wood brought him stumbling back to reality. 

The sun would be rising soon and Serge knew that if he didn't get back to the village soon, his mother and Leena would worry.  People could be sent out to look for him.  He turned on his booted heel and a flash of light caught his eye.  He turned fully and say between the coral that there was a small campfire going.  A lone figure was lying down, but the light cast the person into shadows.

That couldn't bee safe, sleeping in the sand like that, Serge thought and moved forward to see who the person was.  He nearly choked when he saw her.  She couldn't really be there, could she?  No, he was hallucinating.  All those months of wanting her there, but her not actually being there had finally gotten to him.

To prove that his mind was right, he crouched beside her and tapped her.  She stirred a bit and mumbled something incoherently.  She blinked blearily and Serge was looking into those impossibly blue eyes again.

"Serge?"  She asked softly. "Is that you, mate?"

Serge blinked down at her for a second, before deciding that even though it was just a vision to go with it.  "Yeah, Kid, it's me.  Is that really you?"

Kid smirked in true Kid fashion, "What a stupid question, mate.  Of course it's me.  Who else would it be?"  Was he really there?  After all that searching, had she just washed ashore to find him?  Well, wasn't that enough to get your knickers in a knot?

Serge couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence, so he just looked at Kid, not know what to do until she solved the problem for him. S he leaped into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Something that threw him off, because it was so out of character for Kid.  That was the reason he gave himself for the few seconds that he didn't hug her back, it wasn't that he was still sure that she was an illusion and would disappear if he touched her again.

She sat back and looked at him, a faint blush tinged her cheeks. "Sorry 'bout that." She coughed.  "How're…things?"  She asked lamely. She didn't want to say _Leena _but it hung between them.

"Things are ok."  He said, shifting slightly.  This was too awkward.  He cleared his throat and moved his hands uselessly.

Kid smirked, then it faltered.  "Yeah, well…"

Serge smiled for a moment. He stood up and offered a hand to Kid.  She put on her worn, brown leather boots and smiled as well, taking Serge's hand.  Years before she would have never have given in so completely to another person, but there was trust now.  And hope.  Maybe even love.

After covering what remained of her fire with sand, he led up silently back to Arni Village, both finally comfortable in silence.  The teenagers finally realized that they didn't need words. They knew how the other felt, but there was still that sneaking suspicion of fear of having everything ripped out from underneath you, so they kept quiet.

The village was silent when they arrived and both girl and boy stopped to admire the quaint, quiet feeling of love and peace that was found in the few huts that were there.  Kid smiled, though she was slightly sad that she had only experienced that feeling once.  Maybe that was all she deserved, she didn't know.

As if sensing her thoughts, Serge tightened his grip on her hand and led her over to the dock.  He sat down beside her and they watched as the first golden fingers of dawn crept over the horizon.

Kid grinned and closed her eyes as she felt the sun kiss her eyelids.  She turned to Serge and found his eyes were on her.  She looked at him quizzically.  "Serge?"  The breeze ruffled the blue hair that wasn't tucked beneath the multi-coloured bandana.

He didn't speak for a moment.  The only sound was the beginnings of morning songs from the birds at the village, hidden in trees, and the squawk from the seagulls as they began their hunt for breakfast.  Two irresistible sounds of nature that blended in with the lapping ocean.

"It's nothing, Kid. Don't worry about it."  He smiled and put his arms around her.

She stiffened for a moment before settling back.  "Mmm, I'm so tired."  She whispered, closing her eyes and resting in the safety of Serge's arms.

"Then, sleep.  It's not like you'll miss anything."

She mumbled something into his shirt, but he didn't figure it would be too important.  If it was, it could wait until she woke up.  She had been through too much.

He saw the fishermen come out of their homes silently and make their way towards where he and Kid were sitting.  He shuffled backward, moving as little as possible. Kid didn't even stir. He smiled to the men as they cast off and began their work for the day.

They smiled indulgently at each other when they knew the blue haired teen couldn't see them.  They were happy for Serge, he was a good guy and deserved to be happy, which he certainly seemed to be with the pretty blonde girl. One thought plagued one fisherman's mind, though, that the other's forgot about. 

_What about Leena?_

                                                ~*~

            **_Leena_**

Leena woke up that morning, an hour after dawn. She sat up in bed, stretched and prepared to start her day.  Her first thought was, _Should I go wake up Serge, or should I let him sleep in until noon?_

She decided to let him sleep.  She went downstairs, kissed her grandmother on the cheek and went out outside.  Already, mostly everyone was awake and bustling with activity.  This was, after all, a fishing village.

She smiled adoringly at the children as they ran underfoot, calling things out and making mothers fret about them going off too far at Lizard Rock.  Even with small monsters, it was dangerous. 

She called out her hellos and waved to the people who waved to her. She walked away from the docks to converse with the business woman.  Everyone knew everyone here and it wasn't hard to see why.  There was a population of maybe fifty people.  Leena liked it small.

She twisted a lock of her silky hair between two fingers as she made her way to the docks when she and the lady were done talking.  She saw Serge's and back and was about to call out to him when she saw him shift in sleep and the blonde girl with the high ponytail came into view.

Leena's first reaction was anger.  How dare he cozy up to her when they were dating? Did he realize what it looked like?  Probably the entire village knew already, it being so small.  Then again, sometimes he hated the tiny size in times like these. She considered waling up to both of them and slapping Serge and pushing that…girl…into the water.  No, that wouldn't accomplish anything.

_It would make you feel better. _A small, angry voice said.  She squashed it.  No it wouldn't.  Not in the long run.

_And besides, _another small voice nagged.  _You're not going out.  Not really.  You may have been at one time, but you're not now.  You know that, Leena._

She sighed to herself.  Of course she knew.  She had always known, she just didn't want to accept.  The anger washed away and in flooded the sadness.  She had just wanted him to love her. Was that too much to ask?

_Oh, stop!  _She commanded herself.  _He's happy.  _She looked long and hard at his face while he slept and she smiled softly.  Yes, he was happy and, that, ultimately, was what she wanted, even if he wasn't with her.

Without disturbing the sleeping couple, she turned and started to walk away.  Her graceful exit, though, was destroyed when her little brothers came yelling down the dock and diving into the water, barely missing the sleeping Serge and Kid.

They both woke up though, when they heard the yelling and felt the cold splash of water.  

"What th'bloody hell?"  Kid asked loudly, shaking her head to clear the fog.

Serge shook his head as well.  "Well, guess that means sleep's out."

They both looked so funny, sitting there all shocked-like that Leena burst out laughing. Kid turned and cocked an eyebrow.  "Don't laugh."

She laughed harder.  The kids frolicking in the water, smiled lopsidedly and offered weak apologies that lacked any real conviction.  Serge laughed, his head thrown back.  Kid smirked and started to laugh herself.

"You kids are so in for it!"  She shouted.  

Serge came up behind her and scooped her up.  "What do you think, boys? Should I toss he in?"

Kid screeched and started thrashing wildly.  "If ya don't put me down I'm gonna kick yer arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!" She threatened.

"Oh really?"  Serge asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.  He swooped down and kissed her swiftly until all her protest died.  A chorus of 'yucks' was heard the peanut gallery in the water.

Kid blinked when it was over.  In a total uncharacteristic mood swing, she smiled angelically, looking like child, told him, "Toss me in and die."

Serge seemed to consider his 'options'.  He raised her over his head and started to count.  "Three…two.."

Leena, watching the entire display actually felt her heart thaw towards the brash orphan girl.  Kid really wasn't so bad; Leena could probably even befriend her.  Maybe she really didn't want Serge after all.  Maybe she just liked the idea of being with him more than actually wanted him.

What a creepy feeling.  Thinking about what you've wanted from, as far back as you remember actually not is what you want at all.  Weird.  Leena's brows drew together as a plot formed in her head.

She snuck up quietly behind her best friend and as her brothers started to laugh and Serge caught on to what was happening it was too late. "One!" Leena shoved with all her might sending her two friends into the water, half laughing, half screaming.

Kid emerged first, splashing water everywhere.  She cursed a blue streak and shoved Serge's head back under when he emerged.  "C'mon in, Leena, the water's great!"  She shouted sarcastically.

Leena laughed and shook her head.  "No thanks!"  She called out.

Serge surfaced once more and this time, Kid didn't dunk him back under.  She treaded water and watched him, looking, once again, so much younger than she really was.  Serge grabbed for her and she sunk into his embrace.  Except, they forgot to tread water and they both went under the surface again.

"Guess I found ya, after all.  Told ya I would."

"I'm glad you did." Serge told her and kissed her while the brothers made horrible gagging noises.

"Jeez, mate.  You get more handsome every time I see you." Her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Oh, Kid, you're going to make me blush." Serge said, pretending to be flattered. 

"I'll make ya something alright, mate.  Water-logged!" And she went to dunk him again.

                                                 ~*~The End.~*~

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Well, it's not the greatest thing I've ever written, but it's not too bad, is it? Well, good bad, totally awful, let me know!  I told you it was gonna be pointless!!

Oh, and before anyone feels the need to point out the OOC-ness, I'm beating you to it. I KNOW.  

REVIEW and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
